


In Control

by LuvSymphony03



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Closet Sex, F/M, Party, Smut, Stydia, post 6a, pre 6B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvSymphony03/pseuds/LuvSymphony03
Summary: Stiles and Lydia are at a party, Stiles pulls Lydia into a closet...





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Lydia moaned as Stiles pushed his middle finger into her soaking heat, shuttering at the feeling of it sinking in centimeter by centimeter.

“Shh.” He whispered into her hair, and she tried to hold back an embarrassing whine. With no success. “You don’t want anyone to hear you, do you?” he said.

“Shut up and move faster.” She growled, digging her nails into his arm that she were clinging to and burying her face into his chest.

“My pleasure.” He did as she said, and his hand was picking up pace and before she were able to let out another moan a second finger was added.

“Oh my god.” It was breathy when she said it, but it was all she could say as he had attached his mouth to her neck once again.

“So fucking wet, sweetheart.” He said into her skin as he sucked and bit a newly formed rosy bruise onto it.

She groaned loudly when his finger suddenly hit just the spot she needed, and she could feel her body becoming over heated and her breathing was even shallower than it had been when Stiles first pulled Lydia into that dark closet telling her he didn’t think he could wait anymore.

Her hand released his arm and moved onto his chest and down, down, down until it was resting on the all too obvious bulge in his pants. 

His lips that had been working on the blooming masterpiece on her collarbone stilled and he grunted as she squeezed ever so slightly.

“Shit…” He hummed and rested his forehead onto hers, but she was too busy palming him relentlessly through his jeans to meet his eyes.

“Why did you stop moving?” she whined as his fingers stilled, resting within her desperate core. Her other hand moved down his arm and grabbed his wrist that was connected to the hand that should have been pleasuring her.

Lydia never let up on his bulge as her other hand directed his hand to move back and forth inside of her.

She hissed at the feeling of overwhelming pleasure, and the satisfaction of getting Stiles Stilinski, the love of her life, to moan and whimper the way he was doing right then as she released him and slipped her hand from the front of his pants past the waistband down his boxers until she were able to feel his throbbing member connect to her flushed skin.

She wrapped her hand around him and began to pump him at the pace that she were making his hand move inside of you, loving every second of being in control of this uncontrollable man.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer by the second, but the sound of the party behind the closet door had Lydia stilling her movements in fear of someone just opening the closet door and revealing the scene.

He growled at the suddenly loss of movement and all the control she had over him was lost as he added a third finger into her and began to twist and quite simply fuck his fingers into her heat. 

He had pulled away from her forehead and was staring down into her eyes as she looked up at him to see the lust that had consumed his normally brown iris. 

“Move.” He commanded her. Lydia didn’t even question as she began to move her wrist back and forth against his dick, feeling it twitch and pulse inside her hand. 

Her moans were increasing as all three of his fingers dug into her and she found them mixing in with his deep breaths and his hips started to move so that his member was being stimulated by her hand and his thrusts. 

Her groans intertwined with his breathing and she could hear all the people walking past just on the other side of the closet door. Suddenly, the idea of someone opening the door wasn’t as frightening as she had first thought, but the idea of someone opening the door and seeing the scene of herself with her hand down Stiles Stilinski's pants and his fingers inside her, so completely wet and so completely erotic, she almost wished it would happen.

Her pace had picked up as she felt him starting to let go and his own fingers sped to meet up with hers, wanting to meet her half way to her high.

Her groans were increasingly high now, but she didn’t care and he didn’t seem to either.

“Come on, sweetheart, let them hear you.” he said. 

She doesn't know how much louder she has or if they did actually hear her, but all it took was him to bend his fingers just a little and his thumb to run over her clit for her to completely let go.

She buried her face into his neck as the pleasure overtook her and she bit his shoulder.

That seemed to be just what he needed to be sent over the edge as he climaxed, groaning her name as he came.

It took several minutes for the both of them to recover from there highs, and by the time they had, everyone in the hall seemed to be gone.

“That was…” she started when she had collected herself.

“So sexy.” He finished for her and looked up to give her a satisfied smile. “Want to finish this at my place?” 

She was surprised by his question, but when she could see that he wasn’t kidding by the kind smile on his face, she returned it.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
